The Other Self
by wirenoose
Summary: Seijuurou has known of its existence the second it arrived, hovering in the shadows. A ghost, because what else could it be? A ghost as dark as night, simply waiting. It did nothing, said nothing, it arrived in silence, slinking into the recesses of Seijuurou's mind like the wind.


Seijuurou has known of its existence the second it arrived, hovering in the shadows. A ghost, because what else could it be? A ghost as dark as night, simply waiting. It did nothing, said nothing, it arrived in silence, slinking into the recesses of Seijuurou's mind like the wind.

To acknowledge it would be pointless, Seijuurou knew there would be no answer if he were to ask questions, so he let the ghost alone for a while.

He would by lying, however, if he said that the ghost was harmless. He could tell, could imagine, what horrors it was capable of on the day it arrived.

Still knows what it is capable of.

The ghost does not take form until middle school, doesn't show its face until Seijuurou has made a family from a handful of boys with untapped potential. Seijuurou sees that potential, he sees everything, the lights burning within them. He has no doubt with them, the fact that victory is assured is just an added bonus.

Aomine is the world's oceans, bottomless and all powerful. He commands the court with a smile, light filters through as deep as it dares. Seijuurou can see where it will stop, but that's some time away, and he denies that Aomine will eventually be lost to the waves he now commands.

Murasakibara, despite his constant reiterations of disdain for their chosen sport, is the sky. Untouchable and expansive. Currently, Murasakibara is a sunny day, dotted by a few clouds, but heady with sunbeams. Seijuurou sees cloud cover and thunderstorms, unending rain and streaks of lightning.

Midorima is a metropolis, networks upon networks of intellect, calculating and cautious, building skyscrapers, and tunnels into to the earth. From a bird's eye view, everything makes sense, a puzzle fitting together, despite the occasional eccentrically shaped piece. Seijuurou isn't sure what he sees yet, not entirely. The metropolis stays, there's not dystopian scene before him, rather something subtly nefarious creeping through the underground.

Kise is a star, he's just waiting for the right moment to show off his light. Though new to their little group, he's situated himself lightly, shining bright already in their company. He laughs, and the days grow more pleasant, warm and friendly. Kise's star dies later, falls dormant but doesn't implode. Seijuurou is glad for the fact.

Kuroko is the moon, simple as that. Gentle and quiet usually, calling attention and miracles when necessary. Seijuurou watches the quiet ways that Kuroko works, soft and with a dim light. He holds the lot of them together, with help from Momoi. He rises as expected, constant, reliable.

Seijuurou has yet to see a downfall as he has with the others.

The ghost's form is still hazy, but Seijuurou is perceptive enough to know exactly what it looks like.

A mirror image of himself.

He makes avoidance a priority, Seijuurou has no time for the ghost, not when there are other things to concern himself with.

And he certainly has no time for what this ghost will become. He can see it coming, can see it growing, it will take hold of him if he isn't careful.

His team is doing well, they have a slew of slaughtered opponents behind them, and they grow stronger every day. Seijuurou's a liar if he says his interest in his team is for purely removed reasons. His father has grown harsher in the past years, still as severe as the day Seijuurou's mother died. To invite defeat into any aspect of his life would be unacceptable.

So Seijuurou works, his victories coming as expected,

* * *

His team is falling apart, he knows that for a fact.

Momoi knows too, as does Kuroko.

Seijuurou does what he can, but he sees those downfalls, sees the waves crashing and the sky darkening, the corruption of the metropolis, the death of a star. Only the moon remains in the night. Seijuurou will not lose them. He can't.

He's already losing to Murasakibara.

It takes a split second for the ghost to come to him, to whisper and tell him that there's a solution. But Seijuurou will have to leave, let the ghost take over. Seijuurou doesn't want to, but the ghost says he can keep everything together. Seijuurou can see that he will, but not how he will, and that's concerning.

All the same though, his family is crumbling, and he'd rather not see that happen. Even if the ghost just manages to put them in a stasis, that would be preferable.

So Seijuurou accepts. He closes his eyes and lets the ghost take over.

* * *

Too little too late, Seijuurou figures out that the ghost is, in fact, not a ghost, but himself. Rather, a version of himself. The version he was supposed to be. Cold, unyielding, victorious, above everything and everyone.

Through a gold tint, he watches his team fracture. He watches all that he predicted at the start come to life.

Aomine falls below the water, drowning silently and without a struggle.

Murasakibara gets swept up in the maelstrom, lightning striking only heartbeats away.

Midorima's city grows dark, the lights go out, the few buildings that are on fire do nothing to combat the murky black that has taken over.

Kise grows dimmer and dimmer until finally he is little more than a speck in the night sky.

And Kuroko.

The moon stays, but it wanes, and it wanes, until only a crescent is visible through a layer of cloud cover.

Seijuurou wishes he could take everything back. But he can't. His other self has a firm hold over his body. So Seijuurou sits back and he waits, planning, envisioning the next steps as far as he can see them.

His other self holds his team together, Seijuurou casts his gaze beyond their shared years of junior high.

There will come a time when he'll meet his miracles again. He will lose them, he knows. But he will get them back. He has faith in Kuroko's stubbornness, it will be through his efforts that Seijuurou will be able to come back.

* * *

Akashi's a fairly interesting character so I wanted to take a shot at writing him. Plus, this doubles as my refresher for writing KnB, hope you all liked it!


End file.
